


(This is) Good Weird

by Laslus



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Multi, OT5, Oblivious, Polyamory, Self-Esteem Issues, some girls are mean but its like only one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laslus/pseuds/Laslus
Summary: Or: The Huge Colective Denial of FeelingsThe first time Trini notices, they are around the fire.She looked at the whole picture, feeling the warmness she usually felt when hanging with them, how she finally felt like she belonged somewhere. She should focus on that, on the happiness she felt as they sang off tune, how they were a picture together.Oh.





	(This is) Good Weird

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that's been sitting on my computer for a while and i thought i should finish and post it. Maybe i'll do something with them all together after? who knows. But this ship does deserve more.
> 
> But i hope that you enjoy this very silly fanfic - will i ever get over those rangers? Probably not
> 
> please excuse my tittle.

The first time Trini notices, they are around the fire. 

It was almost a month after they defeated Rita and they had gotten closer. It felt impossible not to, after all, but it was still a wild concept to Trini. They started making a bonfire every Friday night, mostly because it’s practical, but she knew Zack loved because it meant he wouldn’t be alone at the mine. Billy started bringing food to complement Zack's beers and it only took them a week before they are camping, with marshmallows and Jason playing the guitar like the ridiculous jock he is. 

They were all singing along when she noticed it. 

Her heart had skipped a few beats before with Zack, in the way his eyes always seemed to ask so much more than his lips, in how she could see he was worried even as he was joking and how he felt proud every time she laughed at any of his stupid comments. She tried not to think about that, because there was nothing to get out of it. 

That night Zack was poking at her sides, a laugh on his lips as he was trying to make her sing along. Her heart skipped a beat when their eyes lock, and she was quick to look back to Jason before she could decipher what they were telling. 

It might have been a mistake, because she had lost her breath looking at Jason before. Not because of his looks (though that ridiculous of a gorgeous face did not help), but of how sincere his smiles always looked. Jason never smiled out of manners, not to her and not to any of the other Rangers, but because his happiness couldn’t fit in his body. It was so clear how proud he was of his team, of how much he cared. She told herself she cared for him like a big brother. 

Jason was already looking at her, and her heart skipped another beat. His mouth turned into a smile so soft she melts, as he kept singing along his own song. He was the one to look away, turning to his guitar to make sure he had the accords right. 

Next to Jason is Kim and with Kim it was especially complicated. It was complicated before she became a ranger, the new kid staring at the back of the popular cheerleader like some stupid gay (bi) cliché. It got more complicated when they became friends, hanging at coffee shops and laughing and training. Kim’s thing was more physical, soft touches or the way she crooked her head or furrowed her brows. Her emotions were always taking over her body in harmonic ways and it ached a bit to look. She had no excuses for that one anymore, no lies to hide behind. Trini's heart had already skipped too many beats over Kim and she did not need a heart attack as the Pink Ranger let her head fall back to sing the chorus on the top of her lugs. 

So she turned her eyes to Jason’s other side, believing Billy was the safest choice. 

Oh boy, was she wrong. 

In a way, Billy’s was easier to ignore. Billy was the one the whole team felt more protective about, the heart and core of their connection, so it only made sense she cared for him a little stronger and a little different than she cared for people before in her life. In another way, the butterflies in her stomach were harder to hide. Billy was the one who loved the most being a power ranger, the one who loved the most every second with every single one of them, and the way he acted was enough to prove that. It was harder ignoring her feelings if every time she looked at him he was wearing his emotions on his sleeve. 

The boy’s face was pure bliss, happiness in every corner and she felt her heart skipping another beat just for seeing him smiling so carefree. 

She stared then at the fire, trying to block those thoughts. What did they even mean? Was she just so confused she couldn’t pick a friend to crush on? Was she so bad at making friends she couldn’t separate romantic from platonic feelings? What did her heart even wanted her to do with that information? 

She looked at the whole picture, making sure not to look at anyone, feeling the warmness she usually felt when hanging with them, how she finally felt like she belonged somewhere. She should focus on that, on the happiness she felt as they sang off tune, how they were a picture together. 

 

Oh. 

 

The first time Jason notices, they are training. 

He is so used to feeling this sense of pride that it almost flies past him. They are getting better – so much better – than they were when defeated Rita just a few weeks ago. He knew the reason to, he could see it in their synchrony. He used to be captain of a team before, this wasn’t much different, he told himself. It wasn’t different from how the team needed to build trust and understanding before they could up their game. 

Except it wasn’t the same as football at all. He never felt this close to his teammates, he never saw they work together as they did, looking mesmerized as Trini and Zack shared a single glance before destroying two of their attackers in a cooperative blow. He never felt his chest filled with as much pride – not in a major game and especially not in a training session Wednesday afternoon. 

It was easy to pass his other feelings as being part of this pride. He was their leader, despite not being able to claim value to their growth. He could say it was only pride he felt when Trini opened her heart about her home life for the first time (and it was there, there was so much pride), or the first night Kim climbed his window to confess her mistakes. It was easier because otherwise the reason he could feel his heart on his mouth as Zack clapped him in the back, a laugh on his lips, would be something he was not yet ready to face. 

He knew he was bi. He knew it wasn’t expected of him and he knew he looked straight as they come, but the only role he was given that ever fitted was the Red Ranger. He wasn’t blind either. His team was good looking – he knew it from the get go, when Billy lighted his face up with a smile as he drove them to that mine. But hormones were something he could deal with; he could understand being half ready to make out with any of his teammates at any giving time. 

But the way he smiled was something he couldn’t hide or pretend or explain. He was always the popular kid, flashing smiles and charming looks, but with them it was just easy, enough to make his cheeks hurt because they looked so good. And not in a hot way, but in the way people looked at paintings and mountains and the ocean. He wanted to drown in them. 

Oh. 

 

When Kim noticed, they were over at her house. 

She was used to having friends over. She had always been the popular kid, the cheerleader – she had sleepover since forever and they had only really stopped when she sent that picture. 

They were never like this. 

She was never that close to her old friends – they never laid on the bed-sofa, climbing on each other. She was in the middle, in between Jason and Trini, as Zack laid his head on her lap, shamelessly asking for her to pet him, her fingers intertwined in his locks. On her right was Trini, her legs being squashed by Zack’s body, her side pressed against Kim, so close she could feel the pace of her breath. Billy was the only further away, avoiding the mess, but his feet were touching Jason’s thighs ever so slightly. 

Kim could try to pretend it was common friendship, but it was never like that. Not when she could barely tell whose hands were touching her arms, softly caressing her. It should be Jason’s, right? They had sexual tension even before the whole Power Rangers’ thing, she knew she liked him. He probably liked her too. The touch had to be his. She wanted it to be his. 

But Trini was close enough too, and Kim’s heart raced just at the thought. Trini liked girls, she knew that, but that didn’t mean she liked her. Besides, she liked Jason, she had just established that. It was not a question – she liked Jason, she liked his soft smiles and how he looked over them. It didn’t matter if Trini’s laughs were the brightest sound she ever heard. 

Of course, it could be Zack’s hands too, but she didn’t dare to look away from the movie screen to check. It was ridiculous. If anyone, Zack liked Trini – it was clear on how his eyes followed her around from day one. She couldn’t really blame him. Maybe Zack thought he was touching Trini – they were so close together. But maybe he was touching her, a thank you for the way she was playing with his hair. That maybe brought a smile to her lips, but she was being silly. There was no maybe, Zack didn’t like her and she didn’t like him back. 

No. of course not. 

The touches couldn’t be from Billy, he was too far away, but they were soft enough that she could wonder. She knew touches were a complicated matter to Billy, so each time he reached for her was cause for an internal celebration (the feeling of pride of knowing she was worthy to be among the few he was comfortable with). No, the touches were not from Billy, but a girl could dream. 

She felt silly, not looking down. She could look for the owner of the hand – the room as barely dim, there were no covers over them. At first, she thought she was scared – scared of the possibility. The what ifs were always so big and that felt huge against her chest. But the warm feeling on her stomach, expanding her lungs and spilling on her smile wasn’t fear. She liked it, the small touches. More than that, she liked the not knowing. 

But that was ridiculous, how could she like the idea of not knowing? 

Oh. 

 

The first time Zack noticed, they were at school. 

Zack couldn’t remember the last time he went to school before he met the Rangers. He was expelled from missing too many classes and he didn’t bother to go to the principal and cry his way back inside. After his mother got sick he had no reason to go to school – every time he wasn’t by her side or trying to get money to pay the medical bills, he was by himself. 

It was Billy the first one to bring it up, confused by how he could be 17 and not be a senior. He tried to shrug it off, but Billy’s eyes were sincere and there was not pity but worry on his face. He started speaking before he noticed it, and Trini was the one who understood it best – she thought about quitting school way too many times. Kim was horrified, arguing loudly how he should go back. 

In the end they convinced him. Kim talked to her parents, who were members of the board, and Jason picked him up every morning. He still skipped from time to time, when his mother looked worse, but he was mostly there. 

When he noticed it they were having lunch. Jason gave him his desert without a thought, dropping the pudding on his tray as he sat down. Right in from of him Trini and Billy talked excited about the newest superhero movie out. Kim was barely paying any attention, but her legs were up on Jason’s lap as soon as he sat down, eating the french-fries out of Trini’s tray. 

When Zack thought of school, it was usually empty hallways and lunches by himself. High school had never been cruel on him like it had been on Kim or Trini, but it was never fun either. Not like it was now. 

He couldn’t remember how exactly it went down, it wasn’t the first and it wouldn’t be the last time their team would be the target of Kim’s old friends, but the girls found a way to poke fun at them that day. He couldn’t remember why, but he remembered their last lines perfectly, before they left under hard glares. 

“Maybe they are all sharing, they sure look freaky enough” 

He remembered that line because it bothered him. Nothing they said ever bothered him. He was usually overprotective of how the girls and Billy were usually the target, he usually got angry and soft at the same time, but never bothered. Why would it bother him that the girls thought they were all dating? Why would he... 

Oh. 

 

 

Billy always knew. 

Well, not always, but he figured out soon enough. He wasn’t good with people – he actually sucked at reading them – but this? This was like science. All the evidence was there and he had a theory that fitted right in. 

He didn’t expect his dumb high-school crush on Jason to have any ends, not at first. But Jason was nice, so absurdly nice. In the way he smiled and in the way he behaved and the way he stood up for Billy in detention. It had only gotten worse – at each day it looked like Jason was determined to be nicer, to stand up for someone new. 

Billy had never had many friends – let alone crushes, but it felt easy. They were a superhero team, he knew what a superhero team should do. It was written over and over again in a media he exceled at understanding. Except they didn’t look like an ordinary team – not when Jason was the only white person, not when Trini confessed to like girls. Not when he was a superhero. So, he figured, they could skip a few superheroes rules. 

Like monogamy. That one never made any sense to Billy. 

But they weren’t ready, not when they couldn’t even morph. He knew they had to bond first, win the first fight – that was how every good team stayed together. I did help that he, however good in superheroes as he was, was very bad at romantic relationships and had no idea how to communicate the idea that he might very much be falling for the way Zack laughed with his eyes. 

But then he died, and he was very glad they didn’t skip the “god ex-machine” rule. Superheroes weren’t meant to stay dead. 

But he died anyways, and it was a little traumatic. Mostly, it made him impatient. It could happen again – it did in every good comic. They could die, or get hurt. They could even fight and break apart (thought, after Rita, he didn’t want to thing about what could happen if they did so). He knew that holding back to tell someone you loved them only lead to problems – he had learned beforehand with Spiderman. It didn’t help that he melted every time Kimberly beamed in excitement. 

Besides, he was pretty sure they were basically dating already. After a month and half after Rita, there was barely any excuse to hide behind, as Trini carried Kimberly on her back in the middle of school, pulling a grimace at Billy, pretending it was too much weight and making his heart skip a bit and a half. Jason laughed over something Zack said, clapping on the man’s shoulder and letting his hand linger. Yes, they were so close at dating. 

He half hoped Jason, or maybe Kim, were going to catch up. He really didn’t want to be the one to start that conversation, but honestly it was just getting ridiculous. 

He decided he couldn’t hold it back any longer when they hit two months after Rita. It was just after practice and they were all sitting by the cliff that hid the secret spaceship, wet from the water and mostly quietly sunbathing. Kim was laying her head on Zacks’ head, who was sitting back to back with Jason, who in his turn was pillowing Trini. 

“Are we dating?” He asked. His legs were touching Trini’s. 

The girls sat almost immediately, turning to look at him. 

“Uh, who are you asking this to, buddy?” asked Jason 

“All of you. It’s because… The way I see it, we all like each other. Or at least I hope you do, because I do. Like all of you, I mean.” 

He never saw Jason blush, but it looked good on him. 

“It’s… that’s not how it works, Billy” Trini said, almost too softly “You don’t date four people.” 

“Why not?” 

“It’s just… Not how it’s done.” She insisted 

“Well, do you want to do it?” 

She blushed so hard it was impossible to miss, turning her head away to avoid his gaze. “Well, I...” 

“You do?” Asked Kimberly, frowning her face to look at Trini “I mean, do you like us?” 

“I do” Said Zack suddenly, turning to look both Jason and Kim behind him before looking back at the two in front of them, his eyes were hopeful “Blue is right, why not?” 

“I…” Said Kim “I just… I didn’t think you would like me back.” 

That made Trini lift her head again, locking eyes with the other girl “Are you insane? I have a crush on you since before we were rangers. You are the one who only has eyes for Jason” She made a huge gesture towards the boy 

“Well, can’t really blame her” Laughed Zack “dude is gorgeous.” 

“I only have eyes for Jason? You and Zack are so connected it’s adorable.” 

That made Trini blush and hide her face again and a weird silence fell on the team. Billy didn’t understand. Had they not admitted they had feeling for each other? He was thinking of something to say, but he wasn’t good at this. Had he done something wrong? His eyes looked for Jason. It was not like their leader to stay quiet and they needed a leader now. Luckily, he seemed to be thinking the same. 

“From what I’m understanding here, we all like each other. Is this true?” 

“Is it true for you?” Trini snapped back, her face closed up. 

“Yes. How could I not fall for you?” He said it so easily that it felt silly how much time they were wasting. Trini’s defenses fell, instead of angry and edginess she looked smaller than she ever did before. 

“Because that’s not how people do things. Because… Because I thought there was something wrong with me for waiting all of you.” 

Oh. 

Kim moved herself so she was next to Trini, hesitant to touch her shoulder, but doing it anyways. “I thought there was something wrong with me too. I mean, maybe I was so despaired for friends again that I forgot how it was done, you know? But maybe. If we all feel it, we can… I don’t know… try?” 

Their faces were suddenly very close, getting closer by the second. 

“Can I?” Asked Kimberly, her voice breaking a little from the softness, hands reaching for the girl’s face. 

Trini nodded, too nervous to move as Kim closed their gap. Their kiss was so soft Billy felt like an intruder, turning to look at the other boys. Zack was smiling at him ear to ear before turning to Jason and kissing him on the lips as we well. It was barely a peck, before Zack pulled away almost surprised of himself 

“I’m sorry. I should’ve asked. Is this...” 

He didn’t get to finish because Jason pulled him back by the neck, the smile on his lips visible even through the kiss. Billy wondered if Zack could taste it. 

The girls pulled back, blushing furiously. 

“I guess your plan worked out, Billy” Laughed Kim, looking at the boys next to her kissing, her hand rested on top of Trini’s. 

“I guess? I didn’t really have a plan.” 

Jason and Zack broke apart and maybe the smiles on their faces were forever stuck now. Jason got up and walked towards Billy, before lowering so that their faces were on the same height 

“Can I kiss you, Billy?” 

Oh. 

“I never kissed anyone. I will probably be very bad at this.” Why was he suddenly so nervous? He was pretty sure about this a second ago. 

Jason laughed “It’s fine by me, can I?” 

“Uh… yes. Yes.” 

Jason’s lips were soft, and he couldn’t quite taste the smile on his lips, but he for sure could feel it against his mouth. What he supposed to be doing something with his hands? Was he… Oh. That was nice. Yes. He could get used to that. 

Jason pulled away right before the intensity of touches became too much. 

“So does this mean we are dating?” He asked, looking over Jason’s shoulders to their team “For real?” 

The team laughed nervously, look at eachother.

“I…” Trini hesitated 

“C’mon, crazy girl. Are you going to try and be normal now?” 

“I was going to say ‘I guess’. You’re stuck with me” She slapped his arm playfully. 

He grabbed her hand mid-action and pulled her towards him, stopping and looking at her in the eyes. His looks were asking a thousand questions and Trini’s answers to all of them were closing the gap to kiss him. 

“This is weird” murmured Kim, watching as Trini melted under Zack’s lips “But like, good-weird.” 

“We’ve been good-weird for a while” Answered Jason, sitting next to her “They look great together.” 

“So did you and Zack. And you and Billy, for that matter.” Laughed Kim “This is ridiculous.” 

And then she was kissing him, laugh still bubbled up on her chest like she was in a dream about to wake up. Kim left hand never left Trini’s on the floor, as the other was tangled in Jason’s hair. 

Kim was right, thought Billy, still feeling Jason’s lips on his, this was good-weird.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it please don't forget to leave kudos and maybe even a comment? Thank you!


End file.
